


Лидия Мартин играет по-крупному

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидии Мартин для счастья нужно многое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лидия Мартин играет по-крупному

**Author's Note:**

> Порывисто, ван-шот, без продолжения.   
> Дочери около шести-семи лет.
> 
> Пост-канон, события канона учитываются, ООС — не ООС, относительная ОЖП.   
> Не вычитано.

Лидии Мартин для счастья нужно много; она не наивная дурочка с верой в чистые побуждения людей. Ей нужен огромный белый дом с колонами в стиле Ренессанса и кованой оградой. И никаких белых деревянных заборов и самодельный вафель за завтраком на кухне. Ей нужен муж, который будет боготворить, дарить дорогие подарки и носить костюм от Армани с заботливо выбранным ею галстуком. Ей нужна красавица дочка с улыбкой ангела и прекрасными отметками в школе. 

У Лидии Мартин муж посол Австрии, дом в три этажа с патио и тридцатью людьми прислуги, не считая охрану, и дочь с темными немного вьющимися волосами и добродушным взглядом карих глаз. Ещё у Лидии есть гардероб с брендовой одеждой — не последних коллекций; Лидия не будет бегать за модой, как тупоголовая курица, она знает, что ей идет на самом деле, — мощная спортивная машина, купленная исключительно за технические характеристики, и бывший муж-оборотень. 

И когда Скотт МакКолл паркуется на своем допотопном мотоцикле в ее патио за большим белым домом, Лидии в тысячный раз кажется, что он точно не попадает в список того, что нужно для ее счастья. У него обветренная кожа, сухие губы и грубые руки. 

— Привет, — выдыхает он и тяжело дышит. Лидия, конечно, не знает наверняка, но думает, что ездить на мотоциклах на длинные расстояния достаточно сложно. 

— Привет, — мелодично отвечает она и сама слышит, как быстро спускается по лестнице дочка. 

— Папа! — кричит она и прыгает на Скотта, не думая, что тот может не поймать. У малышки в глазах блестит восторг, и, когда она обнимает отца за шею, волосы МакКолла и ее можно отличить лишь по синему бантику и тому, что кто-то не расчесывался уже несколько дней. 

Скотт МакКолл неуместен в счастливой жизни Лидии Мартин, как неуместен его мотоцикл в изящном патио, заказанном у дорогущего дизайнера. Это весьма ясно, как если бы на белоснежную тарелку с золотым ободком и серебряными столовыми приборами вдруг положили тайскую еду из бумажной коробки. 

— Как дела, принцесса? — Скотт улыбается ей широко, и малышка улыбается ему так же, хотя Лидия полгода убила на то, чтобы отучить ее от такой плебейской улыбки. 

— Я перешла в математический класс, — с гордостью сообщает она, и Скотт правда рад — Лидия может читать МакКолла, словно раскрытую книгу. 

— Ум тебе явно достался от мамы, — восхищенно вздыхает Скотт и чуть подбрасывает дочку вверх, заставляя ее счастливо взвизгнуть. Она крепко цепляется за его шею и прижимается щекой к потному лбу отца, зажмурив глаза. 

Лидия чувствует, как постепенно становится неуместной сама. Со своим патио, дорогим коктейльным платьем, обувью на заказ и учтивой улыбкой одними губами. 

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Лидия, добавляя себе ещё пару очков непривычной неуверенности. 

— Я хотел бы провести с ней пару выходных, я вроде как задолжал тебе, принцесса, — Скотт начинает говорить, глядя на нее, но у него не выходит долго смотреть на холеную Мартин, у которой даже фамилия теперь не такая. 

Девочка радуется так икренне и неподдельно, что Лидия не может заставить себя сказать о запланированной за три недели вылазке в Малибу. 

— Я здесь на неделю, остановился в мотеле, — снова смотрит на нее МакКолл и будто ждет одобрения, что-то вроде «да-да, оставайся, я не против, мы рады тебе». 

Лидия дергано кивает ему и тут же переключается на дочь, выговаривая ей за позднее бодрствование и, если она будет такой не послушной, то Санта не принесет ей подарок на Рождество. Девочка фыркает, говорит что Санта выдумки, и Лидия, вздернув бровь, говорит, что в таком случае папа уедет и приедет только после октября. Она испуганно ойкает и быстро исчезает в доме, взбежав по лестнице. 

— Спокойной ночи, принцесса, — излишне громко кричит дочери Скотт, и Лидия морщится, но довольный, тихий смех девочки из недр дома заставляет улыбнуться. 

— Как дела? — чопорно спрашивает Лидия, но Скотт лишь пожимает плечами, потерев щеку. 

— Закончили на днях, Стайлз с Малией решили съездить в Исландию, Лиам и Кира остались в Бикон-Хиллз, перебирают газетные вырезки, — скупо отчитывается МакКолл и ласково смотрит на Лидию — он скучал. 

Лидия не смотрит на него в ответ, отводит взгляд и думает, как так получилось, что ей удалось вырваться из чертового городка практически без царапин. Но царапины есть, и даже целых две. 

Лидия обнимает Скотта, чувствует запах бензина исходящий от его волос, но продолжает обнимать. Ее платье наверно покроется пятнами мазута, а волосы пропахнут мужским, почти звериным потом. 

— Здесь слишком темно, — говорит ей Скотт, когда она отодвигается. Звучит немного нелепо с его волчьим зрением, но Лидия улыбается: 

— Я смотрела прогноз, утром обещали свет. 

Лидии Мартин для счастья нужно очень много. Семья, которая будет обожать ее стряпню, друзья, спорящие по поводу того, куда поехать отдыхать, и чертов городок, где в магазинах не продают пастеризованное кокосовое молоко в пакетах. 

Бикон Хиллз все же редко кого отпускает насовсем.


End file.
